Carnival of Time
The Carnival of Time, also known as the Festival of Time, is an annual event celebrated every year in Termina in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is believed by the citizens of Termina that appeasing to the gods with the Carnival of Time will bring a good harvest. Usually during the Carnival, Clock Town is at its busiest, with tourists from all over Termina coming to see musicians and artists perform. A grand staircase from South Clock Town to the Clock Tower is opened, which grants access to the the Clock Tower that opens only on the Eve of the Carnival, or midnight of the Final Day. Upon Link's arrival in Termina, the Skull Kid uses the power of Majora's Mask to command the Moon to crash down on Clock Town. Link must stop the Moon before the first day of the Carnival, which is also the day the Happy Mask Salesman is set to leave Termina. Performances Many performances are set for the date of the Carnival, notably among them the performance by the Zora band the Indigo-gos and the performance of the members of the Gorman Troupe. The Indigo-Gos are rehearsing at Zora Hall, but because the Gerudo Pirates stole Lulu, the lead singer's eggs, she has lost her voice. Additionally, the guitarist Mikau is nowehere to be seen. However, Link finds him dying in shallow water at Great Bay, and after dragging him to shore he learns of his plight to save the Zora Eggs from the Pirates, but only to be stopped and dangerously injured. After Link heals him with the "Song of Healing", Mikau's soul is contained in the Zora Mask, which allows Link to impersonate the deceased guitarist and save the eggs stolen by the Gerudo Pirates. Toto, the band manager, is spending his time in Clock Town, discussing the details of the concert with Madame Aroma during the day, and trying to run a sound check in the Milk Bar at night. The Gorman Troupe, a troupe of various performers, are also set to perform the day of the Carnival as well. However, their leader, Gorman, is depressed because of the cancellation of his acts, and spends his nights in the Milk Bar hitting his fists on the counter. Guru-Guru, the musician in the band, is suffering from a guilty conscience, as he will recall the details of his previous performer's group to Link at night at the Laundry Pool. The dancing Rosa Sisters spend all day trying to come up with a dance for the Carnival, and spend all evening practicing in East Clock Town. They are extremely anxious and will harass anybody that bothers them. The Juggling Twins practice juggling acts in East Clock Town during the day and play cards in their room at night. A Couple United Legends state that "...if a couple united on the day of the festival and dedicated a mask as a sign of their union, it would bring luck". In coherence with the legend, Kafei and Anju are set to be married on the fourth day of Link's arrival in Termina, which is also the first day of the Carnival. They both are in possession of the masks said to bring luck, the Moon and Sun Masks, which belong to Anju and Kafei respectively. Tragically, Skull Kid turned Kafei into a child by using the magic of Majora's Mask, and a "prancing man" stole Kafei's Sun Mask. He attempts to contact Anju through the postal service. Through an ardous series of side-quests, Link can reunite the couple and bear witness to their ceremony only a few hours before the Moon is going to strike Clock Town, and obtain the Couple's Mask, the sign of their union. Category:Events Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask